Everything and Anything Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Declined 1
Rookflight (D) - Declined okay I know this sucks but ahwell I tried comments? 19:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) He's "black tabby", right? If so, give her stripes, and perhaps darken the base coat a tad. Nice work! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what he's supposed to be to be honest, but this is how I currently imagine him. So, I think this is fine as long as I change the description, I suppose. 21:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Okie, can you smooth out the shading, so it doesn't seem blotchy? Also, where's the light source? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) The shading's fine in my opinion. But I'll add a light source. 16:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) He looks like grey with darker points rather thank a black tabby, Darken the base or something. 11:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) read his desc. and I can't smoothen the shading any more... 16:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It looks blotchy though. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 03:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Still working? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 13:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Amberwhisker (W) - Declined Comments? 22:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Define le shading 00:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) She's a white cat. If I defined it any more she would look grey. 16:55, May 20, 2013 (UTC) It does need to be defined. It looks a bit flat. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 13:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight (W) - Declined comments? 19:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) no comments in ages. CBA? 20:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure that you can CBA your own images, but, define the tail shading. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Still working? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 13:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Flamewhisker (W) ~ Declined I'm actually really ''happy with how this came out. Comments? 02:04, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I can't find anything wrong .o. CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 02:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I love interrupting CBAs Where's the light source? If it's coming from above, then there should be nose shading across the spine and the tip of the ear pink. 02:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Coming from the front and a bit from the nearest side. 02:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Then the shading should be less defined on the side. 02:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Make her a bit more ginger? She's leaning towards brown. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Beebs, I took all of the colors from the life image. Sometimes, the colors in the life image can look different under a different light source. Just ginger her up a tad? Not too much, but enough to look more like the ginger on the image? That ginger seems to vary in hue, really. If not, cool with me. However, she does seem a bit pale to be ''normal ginger, though. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Personally, I like her colors as is. And about the lighting source: I used the same exact technique on Cherry, except on this one it's slightly more defined. Then define the eye depth? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Still working? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups I don't think changes are showing :P 21:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Make the tail stripes flow with the body more? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) shading needs tons of defining i can barely see it 13:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Still working? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:38, June 4, 2013 (UTC) StarClan Blanks ~ Withdrawn meh I actually like the blanks this big... Would it kill y'all to leave 'em this size? Our other blanks are rather large too, so I see no problem leaving them this big. And y'all can add your own pupils. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 21:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Make the eyes a bit larger? Cats do have big eyes xD [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded and added longhairs. 00:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) CBA? I can't find anything wrong, Kyra, you've outdone yourself. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just a comment, not affecting the image, but if Crys ever does find something wrong with this, use a redline from her, just in case xD [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't shoot me for interrupting; but the shoulderblade or whatever you want to call it is too high and too round. I suggest making the lines farther apart for the shoulderblade so that it seems like a lopsided oval... geez this must sound confusing... I'll show you what I mean in a sec. These are stunning, though .O. 22:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) THESE ARE TOO BIG. I CAN'T STAND BIG BLANKS. 22:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) What I believe Spoot is trying to say is: the shoulder needs to flow better with the body. Right now, it looks like it is simply fixed joint. --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 23:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) dude i give up these are my only good blanks and i based them directly off a piture if you don't like it then withdrawn. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I love these blanks. D: But sometimes, a picture give problems because of it's angle... If you're really going to withdraw, can I take over? 00:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I'd rather you not take over because they are /fine/. I had /Breezey/ look at them and all se said for me to do was round out the hindleg nearest to us. And I have many other people to back me up: The shoulder is fine. If you can't accept that's how it's supposed to be, than you can't have the blanks. Simple as that. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't saying the shoulder was a problem, I was just saying that making a blank directly off a picture can give problems. And it says "Withdrawn" right up there. Chill. Just shrink the blanks a tad, so that they are as big as the other blanks? 19:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Kyra's told me these are gone, so, I'm archiving. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Mint (Lo) ~ For Approval <3 Comments? 16:23, 06/2/2013 Blur the shading some more. Also, albinos actually don't have eyes, contrary to popular belief; they have either pink or blue. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) She's not albino, she's a plain white cat. It's perfectly normal for white cats to have amber eyes. They can have blue eyes, orange eyes (Which includes hazel and yellow.), or odd eyes. And I'll get on the shading o3o 17:22, 06/2/2013 I know she's white, but her eyes are red - not amber. Although this could happen to be my monitor. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 17:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okei, I entirely misunderstood what you said then. xD I'll tone down how close it is to red, I know it's quite close and it's almost red on my monitor as well. Don't ask me why I left it that close because I don't know. 17:36, 06/2/2013 Re-uploaded Changes might not be showing 19:26, 06/2/2013 Blur her shading a bit more? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded 19:45, 06/2/2013 Lighten it some? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Eh.. I really think it's fine. It's possible for cats to have dark shading and she's clearly a white cat, imho. But if somone else thinks it should be lightened I'll gladly do it. 19:54, 06/2/2013 It seems fine to me, maybe blur it just a tad and add a little light to the ear in shadow. 13:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I believe that the shading could be lightened a tad- possibly blurred, too. ^^ --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 14:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I think it looks fine, in my opinion. Great job, 21:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The shading does need to be blurred, honestly. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 15:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Still working? You have until tomorrow to reuploaded, or this will be declined. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. I'm sorry, Shimmer. You can put it up again, if you'd like. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 13:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Goldheart (Lo) ~ Withdrawn Before y'all ask, I won't darken 'im, because I color-picked the base coat directly from the warrior. Anyways, comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) If he's supposed to be black, then he needs to be darker. This is gray. ._. Shading also looks funky, there are some lines in it...fix that? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Still working? You've got until tomorrow to reupload, or I'm declining this. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Withdrawin', because I have some other things I plan to put up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Dandelion (CG) ~ For Approval Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) These blanks are MUCH too small and the lines seem to be too thin... do you think you can enlarge them and thicken the lines? About the actual charart... lighten the belly shading a pinch. Pretty~ 22:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The lineart I can't really do anything to, sadly - it was made like that. However, I'll lighten the belly soon. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I think the belly shading is fine. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm ageeing with Taters. Lighten it a tad. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:55, June 12, 2013 (UTC) If I lighten that, it will lighten the whole shading, but okay, I'll do it. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Re-up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I can't tell the light scource, or where the shading is. I agree with Schiz. Define a light source and then define the shading. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 10:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The light source is fine above, and if I define the shading, the belly would be "too dark" [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:18, June 19, 2013 (UTC) No. I can't even see the light source. Define it, please. And as for the shading, just define it some. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Shoon. I can't tell where the light source or shading is, honestly. Re-up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Darken and sharpen the shading, add light to the back of the far legs, since they're just as prominent as the visible ones, and make sure the shading on all the legs is of the same darkness. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Mint (Lo) ~ Withdrawn <3 Comments? 16:23, 06/2/2013 Blur the shading some more. Also, albinos actually don't have eyes, contrary to popular belief; they have either pink or blue. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) She's not albino, she's a plain white cat. It's perfectly normal for white cats to have amber eyes. They can have blue eyes, orange eyes (Which includes hazel and yellow.), or odd eyes. And I'll get on the shading o3o 17:22, 06/2/2013 I know she's white, but her eyes are red - not amber. Although this could happen to be my monitor. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 17:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okei, I entirely misunderstood what you said then. xD I'll tone down how close it is to red, I know it's quite close and it's almost red on my monitor as well. Don't ask me why I left it that close because I don't know. 17:36, 06/2/2013 Re-uploaded Changes might not be showing 19:26, 06/2/2013 Blur her shading a bit more? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded 19:45, 06/2/2013 Lighten it some? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Eh.. I really think it's fine. It's possible for cats to have dark shading and she's clearly a white cat, imho. But if somone else thinks it should be lightened I'll gladly do it. 19:54, 06/2/2013 It seems fine to me, maybe blur it just a tad and add a little light to the ear in shadow. 13:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I believe that the shading could be lightened a tad- possibly blurred, too. ^^ --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' My kiwi friend~ 14:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I think it looks fine, in my opinion. Great job, 21:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The shading does need to be blurred, honestly. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 15:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Still working? You have until tomorrow to reuploaded, or this will be declined. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Blegh withdrawn because I can't find the file anymore x.x 19:47, 07/22/2013 Goldheart (Lo) ~ Withdrawn Before y'all ask, I won't darken 'im, because I color-picked the base coat directly from the warrior. Anyways, comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) If he's supposed to be black, then he needs to be darker. This is gray. ._. Shading also looks funky, there are some lines in it...fix that? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Still working? You've got until tomorrow to reupload, or I'm declining this. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Withdrawin', because I have some other things I plan to put up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Whisperleaf (Ki) ~ Withdrawn Yes hello these blanks are adorable<3 19:52, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, withdrawing, I wanna put something else up. 22:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar (Ki) ~ Withdrawn kthxbai 01:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Define the shading on the body, and maybe add depth to the facial shading, and I think this adorable kitty will be ready for CBA. ;D 22:11, 07/25/2013 Withdrawn. My computer broke, and I lost the file. 01:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Dawnkit (K) ~ Declined Yo. Named Dawnkit 'cuz that's her warrior name. c8 22:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Make the facial shading go with the fur more - it goes out from the muzzle in all directions. Then I think this will be ready for a CBA. 22:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Where's your light source coming from? 22:02, 07/25/2013 Also, could you smudge the texture a little more? She looks a little tabby-ish. 22:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) The light source comes from the front, like, a ray of light would be pointing towards her face c: And re-uploading in a moment~ 20:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Could you make the spot of shading on the --> shoulder curve with the body a bit more? 01:50, 07/30/2013 Still working? 01:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 21:19, 08/10/2013 Stoneteller Short Blanks ~ For Approval asdf. This SUCKS. Comments? Thicken the lineart alot, and make sure the eyes are facing in the same direction. Also remove the spots outside the lineart, and make sure the lineart is the same color. 18:18 Sat Jun 14 Declined due to user inactivity. 22:36, 06/15/2014